


你不能感同我身受14

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受14

会议一直在有条不紊地进行，岳明辉努力的通过会议内容来分散注意力，幻想着凡子闹够了玩累了就会收手，但桌子下的脚却没有要放过他的意思，一直在时轻时重的捻着他的下体。

柱身和前端在脚掌的玩弄下欢快的弹动，连后面的两颗小球也被细心的照顾。渗出的前液湿答答的粘在内裤上，随着下体的涨大，棉质的内裤突起了饱满的形状。几下大力的捻动下，下体又颤抖地涌出了几鼓液体。

岳明辉感觉自己像飘在云端的风筝，被欲望折磨的不断起伏。他额上渗着汗，眨着眼煽动着潮湿的睫毛，埋起头偷偷咬着舌尖，极力的忍耐着一波又一波的快感。羞耻感让身体格外敏感，下体胀得难受，轻缓的挑逗却总能在他快到达顶点时停下，又在他觉得热度开始消退时缠上来。他的身体，卜凡太了解了……

“老师，我有个建议。”

恍然之际，却是对面的凡子开了口。下体的脚掌不知何时已经撤去，凡子一手拿着笔，端正的挺起上身缓缓开口。

“我们之前的双人合作舞台，一直都是我和老岳的搭配，不能让粉丝眼前一亮啊，我觉得这次可以换换。我和洋子的身高差不多，搭配演出应该会效果不错。而且，咱俩这个条件还可以搞一个“力量”为主题的双人舞……”

卜凡的发言引来三双目光的关注，只有岳明辉低头攥着笔一言不发。木子洋疑惑的看向卜凡，见他坚定的目光不太像玩笑，随后也了然一笑。

“老师，我没意见，都听安排。”

灵超有点儿担忧的看向岳明辉欲言又止。空气中短暂的安静，所有人都陷入了思考。

“嗯……这个提议倒也不是不可以，挺有新意。但是，嗯，这个计划我之前只跟灵超私下商讨过。就是灵超这组要在舞蹈中加入一段组合杂技……嗯，就是有一点难度，所以我得先征求一下岳岳的意见，你觉得可以接受吗？”

气氛又陷入了沉默，当人们觉得某件事儿约定俗成，甚至成为习惯时，去做出改变就会是一件很尴尬的事。

岳明辉抬起头，木子洋才得以看清他的表情。他神色如常，脸颊泛起微微的红晕，一只手搭在桌边，胸口抵在桌边的手上，双腿不自然的蜷缩在桌下。

 

“老师，我可……”

“具体是什么类型的动作呢？”

带着些嘶哑的嗓音刚开口，便被卜凡浑厚的声音抢断。岳明辉惊讶的看向他，卜凡没有理会岳明辉抛过来的目光，认真的看向舞蹈导演。

“难度有多大？我在考虑舞台完成性的问题，不能因为我这个突然的提议影响整体效果，那我这个就是画蛇添足了。”

岳明辉原本眼中泛起的点点亮光随即淡了下去，凡子说得都对，甚至可以说得上是革新意义的提议，但他却还是感到失落难过。之前，不论卜凡和自己生多大的气，只会在工作之后的时间找自己发泄……他从来没公开划清过与自己界限，面对这次的拒绝，他有预感，这次他和凡子是真的要走到尽头了。

“哦，这个嘛，其实岳岳主要需要提供力量支撑，主体难度的动作还是由灵超来完成，主要是需要一定的体力和配合度。”

 

岳明辉抵住有点发痛的胸口，把这种疼痛划归为失去原本责任支持后的一种倦怠，他内心有点发苦，为什么人在乎的东西都要离自己远去？但眼前的几双眼睛都在等着自己的答复，岳明辉收起  
自己的情绪，不自觉的开始扣手，内心安慰自己道，日子不还得继续嘛，只不过是拆搭档，又不是再也不见。

“行，老师，我觉得我没什么问题。”

“但是，岳叔……”

“哎呀，没事儿，妈妈还少抱你了嘛？”

 

会议持续到很晚，散会时大家都纷纷起身舒展筋骨，岳明辉动了动酸麻的腰腿，会议的后半程开始，交流变得很多，他为了掩饰尴尬，只能夹紧腿，幸好之后卜凡再也没对他做什么。如果不是股间冰凉湿粘的触感，他甚至觉得之前只是长期禁欲后的一场春梦。

他一直等到会议室没人时，才勉强起身，其实下体的挺立早已经消退，他扶着桌子，腿上传来的酸麻让他跌回凳子里。他叹了口气，靠在椅子里，等针刺一般的麻痹感过去才敢起身。


End file.
